


Lavender and Love

by RedThePear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThePear/pseuds/RedThePear
Summary: It's a hot summer afternoon in Provence and Javert wants a kiss.





	

It was on a lazy afternoon that Javert decided he wanted Jean to kiss him. 

The lemonade-fresh shade had driven into his mind and made it agreeably foggy, safe from the scorching sun of Provence behind an olive tree and a ragged stone wall. He watched the white heat seep into the blue pillows of lavender stretching out in front of him.  
-’You have quite the talent for postcard landscapes, don’t you, Jean’, he mumbled.  
The hand running through his hair stopped and the kind, clear face of his lover came into his sight.  
‘Strange, isn’t it? I guess my flowery daughter helped me appreciate a nice lavender field.’  
‘Maybe your gardening years gave you an eye for it as well. I’ve never seen a man quite as happy as you in a flower market. But it suits you.’  
Valjean smiled, and the sun and the sky and the deep scent of lavender really did make Javert not feel like himself. He reclined once again in the other man’s arms despite the heat. The white linen of his shirt was unexpectedly cool, and Jean’s fingers running through his hair made a delicious shiver run down his spine.

The two did not talk much. It was not needed. Jean knew Javert was a man of few words, and Javert knew the same for him. It just felt good to be silent together, and Javert loved Jean for this as well. So they stood still, and listened to the cicadas, and the sound of Javert’s hair being gently brushed, and the amiable buzzing of bees patrolling through the rows of flowers.  
He was perfectly happy. How strange, he thought, to be happy with such things. Now and then he craned back his neck to gaze at his broad-shouldered lover. Sometimes he met his blue eyes and he felt the summer heat come to his cheeks, and sometimes he discreetly looked at his white hair.

Javert did not know when his gaze slipped to Jean’s lips. He did not realise he had been staring when the other man looked at him and chuckled.  
-’Now, Javert, you’re getting dreamy, are you not.’  
Jean stretched and gently moved away from his lover’s drowsy form, leaving him suddenly embarrassed and highly disappointed.  
‘I’ll be right back,’ called Valjean as his white figure disappeared into the round mounds of lavender.  
I hope so, thought Javert. He looked around, much more awake now, and observed the gnarled olive tree trunk and the silver ovals of the leaves, and he let his eyes scurry across the round stone wall with a lizard. He ran his fingers on the bark of the tree and turned back to see Jean’s white head bob up and down in the blue field. He thought of his lips again, and realized he wanted to be kissed, and to melt into the grass and the scent of lavender and Jean’s embrace all at once.  
He’d definitely make these lips his, he thought, and his tiger-like smirk resurfaced on his face brown with sun.

When Jean came back, he had lied down again. The wind was in his hair and he was ready for the kill. Valjean knelt down next to him and Javert was drowned in the smell of flowers and the feeling of his lover’s hand on his nape.  
The firm yet gentle grasp of this hand. And then, a shiver down his spine, and his hair ribbon slithered to the ground. Jean artfully picked strands of hair and started to braid the chestnut head with lavender sprigs.  
‘Now isn’t the time’, Javert croaked, and both Valjean and the lavender went tumbling to the ground. He could feel the other man’s hot breath.’Kiss me.’  
Jean smiled and in one stroke of his hand destroyed his handiwork. ‘The truth is, I’ve wanted to kiss you for hours.’

And they did kiss, and they listened to the silence of their love, and the wind whispered like vows around their entwined forms and carried their sighs away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! It's a short fic written in one go, mainly to practice my writing... I really enjoy writing short soft stories like this one, and try to set an atmosphere!


End file.
